


In Good Spirit

by Jijam



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Being Boys, But Damn It We Will Have Fun Before That Happens, Comedy, Friendship, Ghost! Seungmin, Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light-Hearted, M/M, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Paranormal, Slow Build, Tags May Change, Things Will Eventually Go To Shit, changlix crumbs mwah, felix suffers from gay panic, plot heavy, seungmin cutest ghost tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jijam/pseuds/Jijam
Summary: Felix wanted nothing but to just make good friends and properly settle into what would be his new home. However, things are never that simple. When accidentally thrust into an unlikely friendship, things in his new town slowly start to unravel and it all seems to lead back to one question. What happened to Seungmin?
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Into The Unknown

Moonlight illuminated the weathered shape of the all boy's school building, giving it almost an ominous glow against the backdrop of the dark, raven sky. Not a star in sight. Not a sound echoed nearby. Goosebumps were already beginning to form on Felix's arms. Everything about the situation screamed run. 

A sudden warmth slithered around his shoulder and he jumped. 

Jisung's loud bellowing laughter didn't just shatter the silent trance of Felix's thoughts but nearly his eardrums along with them. He immediately jerked away, shaking Jisung off his shoulder in the process. 

"Scared? It's creepy as shit at night, right?" Jisung breathed out between laughs. Jeongin and Changbin emerged from the brush behind him, joining in on the joke. 

"Y-yeah. A little." Felix nervously chuckled along, not really finding this all that funny but still wanting to make a good impression on the new friends he had managed to make earlier today. 

"Just wait." Changbin warned, flicking on a flashlight and handing it over to Jisung. "It's about to get a lot worse." Felix's nervous chuckle only came out dryer in response. 

Jisung motioned for them to all gather around him and sit on the grass. Once everyone was situated around the light of the flashlight, Jisung began to speak. 

"So you wanted to know the real reason a section of the school is off limits?" Jisung asked, his feature's catching in the light in a slightly sinister way.

Felix nodded with utmost interest and Jisung continued on. "It's not a termite infestation at all. Well, our Australian friend, let us tell you the story of the academy ghost. In other words, welcome to hell school." 

Jeongin followed up Jisung's blurb with a giggly "mwahaha" as if Felix wasn't already prepared to shit his pants. Jisung cleared his throat dramatically and began to recite a poem he had obviously practiced.

“An aged tale to give you fright, now exactly a decade's old tonight, there were two students here just like you and I. One never found, the other did sadly die. Many talk and many ponder. What happened, they all wonder. Legend says there was a scuffle. That left one of the boys in a crimson puddle. From room 205, down and down his body did fall. But details are none to recall. They say here he still remains. Crying in his misery and pains. But what of the other you might ask? That is what's left to unmask."

There was a complete silence that swept the whole group as the poem closed with its last verse. Felix's mind ran off again, thinking about how all the past horror movies he had seen now seemed to be warnings for this very moment. He had several questions.

“Wait.” Changbin barged in before Felix could ask one. “Jisung what the fuck? Scuffle and puddle don't even rhyme you dumbass!" 

"Hey!" Jisung chucked a rock over at Changbin in retaliation. "I didn't write this. I just found it in the back of a book in the library okay!"

“As if you even know where the library is.” Changbin scoffed and Jeongin giggled.

"So uh. Someone died here then?" Felix cut in before the conversation completely derailed any further. 

"Legit." Jisung crossed his arms and nodded. "The school heads like to say they closed that wing down because it was too old and filled with bugs, but everyone knows the real reason they did it. Because people started seeing and hearing stuff afterwards. Ghosts and shit, you know? They're tearing it down soon anyways now that they’re going to start building a new one."

The ball of rampant terror and fear that had been forming in Felix’s stomach felt as if it was about to drop straight down and out of his ass. He had really led himself to believe the scariest things about practically starting his life over at a new school in an entirely new continent would be the usual things he saw on tv. Making new friends, trying to fit in, adjusting to everything being so different, and any other mundane problem that was galaxies away from him ever having considered hey. What if someone fucking died at my new school and now it’s haunted as fuck? The amount of eyes now staring holes into him caused Felix to look up at the surrounding mischievous smiles with confusion. It wasn’t until Jeongin gestured down at the flashlight now laying in his own lap that Felix quickly realized what they wanted.

"Holy shit. Dude, no fucking way." Felix chucked the flashlight to Jisung. 

Jisung threw it back. "Come on. It's tradition. Newbies always have to go in room 205 alone and explore. All you have to do is bring something back as proof and that's it. Also, flicker the flashlight from the window so we know you really went there." 

In all honesty, he had been ready to nope out of there the second Jisung had asked him to come hang out with them at the school after hours with only the sheer fear of loneliness being to blame for why he would ever agree, but this really was the cherry on top of the loony cake. Felix shot them all look that read “fuck all of you” before settling on just getting out of there. He could just make less crazy friends...hopefully. But there was a tug on his sleeve.

"It would be super cool if you did it." Changbin said with some form of excitement in his vast, dark eyes. Which, by the way, the moon was doing a fantastic job of casting its light into as if sending down the stars themselves to be captured in them and-- Felix's cheeks flushed a bit. He looked away in a slight panic. God damn it.

Felix clutched the flashlight tightly and everyone cheered as he began to stand up. He knew he was going to regret this.

"So just go in, flicker my flashlight, grab something, and go, right?" He asked again in confirmation. The others vigorously nodded in comical unison. "Fine."

Felix started to slowly make his way towards the building, trying to get himself to stop shaking until he realized he didn't hear any footsteps behind him. He turned around to see the three of them still sitting there like statues.

"Seriously? You guys aren't even going to come with me to the door?" 

"Haha. We'll just wait for you here, dude." Jisung scratched the back of his head. 

"Yeah we have a good view from here!" Changbin nervously chimed in with a faltering grin. "You'll be fine!"

_Cowards._ Felix huffed and spun around to start fumbling his way to the building again but Jeongin called out "wait!". Felix looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Don't die, Lix!" Jeongin grinned wildly, giving him a thumbs up.

"Th-thanks, Jeongin."

Felix trekked on, his train of thought completely rushing out of the station more and more with each step. It couldn't be that bad right? Ghosts weren't real, right? He'd seen some shit in Australia. What could the ghost of a sad teen boy have on the bunyip? Fuck don't think about actually seeing a ghost. Don't. Don't. Don't-

Thunk! His hand flew up to rub his head. Felix had been so lost in trying to fight his thoughts that he didn't even realize he had walked straight into the doors of the building. He gulped. Felix might as well have been staring down the gates to hell itself with the way they loomed over him with layers of menacing ware and tear hissing warnings of what laid beyond. “Turn back” they seemed to scream. Something like this had to be locked Felix assured himself before he could chicken out and satisfy the doors’ warnings. They couldn’t possibly let a building so hazardous that it was literally going to be demolished just be open to a school full of reckless teenage boys, right? But to his utter horror, they gave way and smoothly pushed in at his lightest of touches. Holy shit.

He held his breath as he shined the flashlight inside. It...looked just like the other school hallway he had been in earlier that day. Except, far dirtier, tile floor corroded, and locker doors looking like they were about to fall right off their hinges. He exhaled. In truth, Felix had probably seen worse in video games and movies, but it didn’t stop him from wanting to scream at the reality of what he was about to do. Against every reasonable fiber in his body, he took a step forward into the corridor, instantly being met with the thick mustiness that was the ancient air inside. Yet, as if his body was being compelled on its own, Felix continued to step further into the unknown until he was fully standing inside the rundown building. The sound of the doors slamming shut behind him jolted him from his daze.

In that moment, Felix decided the only thing that could possibly make this situation worse was either finding out those doors suddenly didn’t open or seeing a pair of lifeless eyes staring back into his soul the second he turned around. Instead, he willed himself to focus on what was ahead. But still having absolutely no intention of sightseeing and taking a leisurely tour around the dilapidated site, Felix briskly continued forward to a set of stairs he spotted at the end of the corridor. From the poem and all the other bits of information that had been shared, he reasoned that room 205 obviously had to be upstairs. 

The old wooden steps let out a creek that could only be compared to nails on a chalkboard as he took his first few steps. He could feel them slightly dip at his weight as if they could collapse under him at any moment if he waited too long to move on, and Felix quickened his pace so as to not accidentally test that theory.

Now, the 2nd floor was really starting to live up to the nightmare fuel reputation it had; If it could even still be considered a floor with the numerous gaping holes littered around. Maybe the termites hadn’t been a lie after all. To top it off. the air seemed to grow even thicker and mustier. This place was a fucking health hazard. 

Fortunately, or maybe not, Felix didn't have to spend too long searching for his not-so-choice destination. There was faded yellow cautionary tape hung up where he imagined was once a door and yep. Right next to it hung a little rusty placard with the dreaded 205. He gulped. 

Felix was careful not to fall through any holes as he made the reluctant final stretch to his little journey. He didn't really have any intentions of adding to the horror factor of the place with his own demise. After a few minutes of maneuvering and psyching himself up for the task, Felix stood at the entrance. 

It might have been the terror of the moment or his own stupidity, but Felix didn't stop to wonder why exactly the old caution tape was still in place if Jisung had told him it was apparently a tradition for people to come up here. Instead, Felix tugged it off without question and ventured in, not wanting to be there any longer than he had to. 

He didn't know what he had expected. Moonlight filtered in from the large windows, eerily lighting up the whole room as if adding to the spooky ambiance by choice. The only difference from this classroom and the ones Felix had been sitting in earlier that day was age. It was almost anticlimactic with how...normal it really looked. There were lines of student desks, a big chalkboard, teacher's desk and-

Windows! Felix flew over to the windows in blissful joy with the flashlight ready in hand. He did as instructed and flickered away. He was almost done! To his complete confusion, he only spotted who he thought was Jeongin still standing at the edge of the trees, waving in confirmation that he saw him. Where were the other two?

Felix scooted away from the window and frantically scanned his surroundings. He absolutely didn’t want to be here any second longer now. No fucking way. All he needed to do was grab something and go. That’s it. Yet, the room was practically empty aside from the previously described decor. What was he supposed to do? Take an entire desk? Finally, he got the bright idea to check the drawers of the big teacher’s desk. He walked over, tried the first one and great, it was stuck! Felix pulled harder and harder, almost sure the rusted handle would fall off before he could even get the thing opened. 

To his utter surprise, the drawer actually gave and opened with the unpleasant sound of old metal scraping against old metal. Felix had expected to maybe see the remnants of a pencil or a sticky, archaic roll of tape, but what was actually sitting inside looking pristine and unaged in contrast to the room was...baffling. It was an old Polaroid camera?

Carefully, he lifted it up for closer inspection, noticing that not even a drop of dust laid on the shell. Felix shivered as he felt an abrupt drop in temperature in the room. Before he could even question why the room was suddenly so cold, he heard it. A soft and wispy sigh rang through the room, causing every single hair on his body to stand on end. His heart almost stopped beating.

The room was no longer as empty as it had been only moments ago. Sitting by a desk next to the windows, gazing out pensively into the night, sat a brown haired boy about his age. He had on round glasses and was dressed in the familiar grey sweater of the school uniform Felix himself was wearing. But the thing that really made Felix ready to run was the fact that the boy wasn't as solid as he should be. _Felix could see right through him._

Without realizing it, a startled noise escaped from Felix's lips. The transparent boy turned to face Felix, looking as shocked as he did. _That was it._

On instinct, Felix bolted out of the room, his eyes almost completely shut in sheer fear as he frantically scrambled through the 2nd floor and down the stairs to the first. The entrance came into view and he ran faster and faster, never daring to look back. Felix slammed himself against the entrance doors and flew out of the building. 

Changbin caught Felix as he almost fell face first into the grass. "Hey, holy fucking shit are you okay?" 

Jisung and Jeongin crowded around Felix as he tried to catch his breath, voicing their concerns and questions for what had happened to him. 

"Those doors are always locked!" Jisung cried out. "We were just going to hide and try to scare you from behind but then you actually went in! What the fuck even happened in there?" 

Felix was too far out of it to even process what Jisung had said. Instead, he shakily held up the camera he was surprised to see that he was still holding. Didn’t he drop it? That meant.

Felix grinned at the three stunned faces in front of him. He huffed. "I did it."

The world around him started to spin and blur. He couldn't hold a single straight thought anymore as the nausea in stomach reached his peak and his mind grew clouded. But with his last bit of coherent thought, he questioned why there was now an extra figure standing beside his friends. The world was completely engulfed in black after that.


	2. A Spider....?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix wakes up in the safety of his room. Unfortunately, he's not alone.

Felix shot up from his bed, desperately gasping for air. His eyes raced around, taking in familiar surroundings. Petite shoulders loosened as he realized where he was. Felix was home. The early cracks of sunlight filtering in through the half drawn curtains of the small bedroom hinted to him that it was barely sunrise. It hadn't been long since they had returned yet he had no recollection of the journey home. Had it even been real? 

He stayed watching the sunrise, deep in thought, trying to piece everything that happened one step at a time. Felix made it into the room. Dust. Mold. Desks. Chalkboard. A camera.

_T_ _he camera_. He glanced down. There it was, sitting on his lap. It looked even more pristine under the light of day. He blinked. Black scribbles on the side were now visible that he hadn't had enough time to notice before. Felix squinted, trying to make out the writing that looked far too faded to read anymore. A name?

"Seungmin."

Felix's mouth slowly parted and his eyes widened. The translucent boy from 205. He was standi... _hovering_ right in front of him, somehow looking even less opaque than before. _It was in his room._ Felix's could feel his dry lips moving but not a sound parting from them. Time seemed to stand still.

"Seungmin." The boy quietly repeated, his voice surprisingly soft and sweet and...bashful? His gaze was to the ground, avoiding any form of eye contact with Felix, fingers rapidly twiddling together. "It says Seungmin. It's...it's my camera."

Instincts kicked in. With the sudden return of his voice, a loud, pride-less scream erupted from Felix as he leapt out of bed and dashed from the room. The door ungracefully slammed with a shake, body pressed against it as if trying to somehow contain what was inside. His heart threatened to burst from his chest with every shrill breath. _This can’t be real._ There was a ghost in his house. _There’s an actual fucking ghost in my house?_

Felix had never really given much consideration to the question of ghosts being real or not but there was no way he could argue against whatever it was that was inhabiting his room at that moment. Seeing was believing after all. And quite frankly, he had absolutely no idea what he was supposed to do about it now. He just knew one thing. He was _scared._ Felix considered calling his mom in desperation, but she and the rest of his family were still in Australia making final arrangements for their move. He didn’t want to bother her during an already stressful time just to bring up a problem she probably wouldn’t even believe. His dad probably wouldn’t be much help either. His sisters would just laugh. 

Not getting to think things through any further, a loud and blaring beeping sound crashed through the silence of Felix’s thoughts and once more, he was airborne. He was ready to start making another hasty escape but quickly settled down at the realization that it was just his alarm for school. Just his alarm on his phone. His phone that he had left in his room. The room which now contained a very frightening and scary thing that Felix really, really didn’t want to deal with right now. He held his breath as he looked down at himself and exhaled in relief. Felix was still in his uniform from yesterday. _Thank God._ He didn’t need his phone for school anyways Felix thought with a nervous chuckle. And! He had left his backpack in the living room yesterday too! So far, there was no definite reason for him to even need to be in his bedroom again. Nope. Definitely not going in there while he was alone. Nope! _He was getting the hell out of here._

Felix peeled himself off the door and did his best to prepare for school as quickly as possible, trying desperately to pretend it was just another normal day. Yet, his mind was still heavy with thoughts of ghosts as he left through the front door.

* * *

Felix threw the classroom door open, looking like an absolute madman to his entire class as he tried desperately to catch his breath. Turns out there had been a very valid reason to have gone back to his room. He had left his bus pass in there. He had left his bus pass in his phone case to be exact. In his phone case for the phone that he had decided he _didn’t need_ for school. And like any sane person would have done in his situation, instead of going back for it and facing his fears, Felix ran all the way to class.

"Tsk tsk." Teacher Lee began, setting down a piece of chalk to pick up the attendance book from his chaotically messy desk. "Look who finally showed up. Did sleeping beauty finally wake from his eternal slumber?"

The joke was admittedly lame yet the whole class erupted into a fit of laughter, Jeongin and Jisung amongst the crowd. Although, they at least looked a bit concerned for him. Felix's cheeks blushed a harsh shade of pink, his ears burning alongside them. "N-no. I'm just uh..it's that I-"

"I'm only teasing, kid." The young, raven haired teacher narrowed his eyes and grinned teasingly, closing the book after having scribbled him in as present. "I'm not going to kill you on your 2nd day. Not yet. Take your seat. We're taking notes. Just make sure this doesn't happen again." 

Hand on his chest, Felix exhaled in relief. "Thank you, sir.

"Whatever. Just go sit down already!"

Not sparing another second, he began the walk of shame to his desk near the back of the room with half hidden whispers being thrown in his direction the whole way, then took his seat beside Jeongin, who gave him a sympathetic smile, as Mr Lee continued with his lecture on whatever subject it was that he taught. Felix honestly didn't know.

"Psssst. Hey." He could feel a warm whispered, breath tickling against his neck. Felix jerked around only to see Jisung leaning in far too close for comfort. "Are you okay? What the hell even happened in _there_ last night?" 

"Uh..." Where to even begin to unpack the answer to that question? Sure. He was “okay”. Okay as anyone who had just suddenly started seeing dead people could be. But he couldn’t exactly say that, could he? Would Jisung even believe him if he talked about what happened? Or better yet, what was _still_ happening. There was still a part of Felix himself hoping that this wasn’t real, and he was just dreaming this up. Felix cooly whispered back. "Yeah. I'm fine. I really don’t want to talk about it right now. Just… wait. How did I even get home last night or much less in my bed?"

Jisung chuckled. "So, about tha-”

"Han Jisung for the 67th time this morning, _no talking while I'm teaching._ " 

There was a small clank as Jisung's desk completely returned to the floor and he responded with an affirmative "Yessir!" Both boys turned to face the chalkboard with "full" attention and the teacher nodded in satisfaction, not noticing the small slip of paper Jisung had tossed onto Felix's desk. "Talk about it during lunch outside. I still want deets." it read. 

The class continued on with Mr. Lee rambling on about his distaste for capitalism...was this economics? Didn't they talk about Shakespeare's Hamlet yesterday? It didn't really matter at the moment with the current distraction haunting Felix’s thoughts. Maybe in a literal sense at this point. He just hoped the rest of the school day would be normal.

* * *

“-and then we just left. So, long story short, we kind of owe some weird stoner kid a wagon and oh, definitely don’t go anywhere near the records store close to the school now. Kangaroo Face McMike might still be there and he _does_ _not_ like you.” Jisung casually said with food particles threatening to spill out from his mouth. Felix had simply asked how they had gotten him home last night, and now wished he never did.

“He said he’ll kill you next time he sees you!” Jeongin added with a little bit too much enthusiasm for Felix’s comfort and thrusted the air with his chopsticks as if this whole story wasn’t scarring enough. “Bwah! Like this!”

“Jeongin shut up! He did not!” Jisung whined, a bit of chewed choco pie tumbling onto the grass. _Gross._ “He said he’ll just teach him a lesson! So, either we just landed you some sick guitar classes or you’re going to get your ticket punched, dude. Let’s not find out though!”

As if he even wanted to! Felix rubbed his temples and offered them the barely eaten, sloppy sandwich that he had thrown together during his morning rush which Jisung, who was probably ecstatic to have something to eat other than just 7 snack cakes for lunch, quickly snatched away. Everything was starting to give Felix a headache. The ghost in his room, not being able to focus in any class that day because of it and now he had suddenly made a mortal enemy out of some guy he had never even met while conscious. It was just too much to deal with for him. Plus, the way Jisung’s engorged cheeks were struggling to keep everything from spilling out as he forced even more food into them was not helping his appetite either. 

They all turned their heads at the sudden sound of approaching footsteps. Jeongin and Jisung happily waved and greeted as Changbin sauntered on over to them and took his spot under their shady tree. 

“Sorry, I’m late, guys. I had to help some ditzy guy in my math class with his make-up work.” Changbin explained as he began to dig into his lunch box. “By the way did you guys tell Felix to stay away from the record store?”

“I was just telling him about that! But...” Jisung spoke up enthusiastically. Felix rolled his eyes and was ready to let out a groan but was silenced as he was met with the intensely curious gaze of Jisung who was once again leaning far too close into his personal space. “I’m more interested in what exactly you saw in 205 last night.”

Like an offender surrounded by a jury, all eyes were on Felix once more as if waiting for a testimony to pass judgement on. He gulped. He had known his new friends for only a full day so far. Would any of them even believe him? Felix wasn’t even sure if he believed himself yet. He just wanted to be 100% sure of the situation before he just told everyone about it.

“Well…” Dramatically, they all leaned forward in anticipation.. 

“I uh...saw um...I saw a spider.” Felix lied on a complete whim to an unceremonious reception.

His three schoolmates blinked in confusion followed by an exchangement of unbelieving glances at one another. Breaking through the momentary stunned silence, Jeongin burst into a fit of shrill laughter. Felix sank into the grass a little, feeling like he had just chosen the wrong dialogue option in a video game. Oh yeah. _Jeongin will definitely remember that._

Changbin furrowed his eyebrows. “You’re kidding...right?”

“No.” 

Jisung, still not fully believing, halfheartedly laughed along with Jeongin. “Dude...you fucking passed out last night! What kind of spider could you possibly have even seen?”

“Uh. It was just a really big spider.” Felix stood his ground, knowing full well he was taking a big L for this. “And it was like...purple.” Even Felix winced at that ridiculous detail. Man. he really should just stop talking now. So, he did, and instead, Felix took a moment to scope out everyone‘s reactions. Maybe they would actually belie-

“Man, you’re a terrible liar.” Jisung shook his head with a chuckle and opened up another snack cake for consumption, now forcing an entire choco pie into his mouth. Well shit. 

“I-”

“It’s fine, Felix” Changbin reassured him, taking a nice sip from his chocolate milk box and a quick bite from the boiled egg in his other hand. Did he only bring...boiled eggs and chocolate milk? He wanted to try that. Felix looked back up as he remembered Changbin was still talking. “-and you don’t sound like you want to talk about it, so we won’t force you, okay? We’re all just really sorry about last night…..” The other boys nodded along in solemn agreement. “Even though it's all _Jisung’s_ fault.”

Jisung groaned. “I swear I didn’t know the doors would be open yesterday! I’m sorry, okay?”

“Well maybe if yo-”

“Guys, It's fine. _Really._ ” Felix interrupted, his head hanging a little low as to conceal the small smile he was now sporting. It was just nice. He had imagined scenarios of the other three, particularly Jisung, annoyingly torturing him for the truth till the end of times. Yet, they were a lot more understanding about it than he had thought they would be. Plus, an actual apology was appreciated. 

“Alright. Just be sure to show us that cool camera you found though!” Jisung exclaimed to which the others agreed. Oh. the camera. _Maybe._

A little disappointed and bored with how mundane this was turning out to be, Jeongin piped in to stir up the pot. “Man. It would have been so much cooler if you told us you saw a ghost though!” Felix stiffened at the suggestion but luckily Changbin spoke up before he had to.

“Ghosts aren't real, Jeongin!”

“I’m just saying it would be cool if he saw one!” The younger of the quartet whined, but quickly giggled again at his own thoughts. “Imagine it! All scary and spooky going oooooo~ and then bam! It gets you!”

God. Was it just him or was this lunch period going on for way too long? Felix looked around at everyone else around them plainly having none threatening conversations over nice meals in peace. _Wish that were me._

“I don’t think the ghost would be scary though. Wouldn’t it be sad?” Felix turned his attention over to Jisung who had once again spoken up with a mouthful. But this time, rather than gagging at the sight of chewed food spilling out, Felix was more focused on what his new friend had to say. Jisung swallowed before continuing on with his point. “I mean, if you were a ghost stuck alone in some building for years, _wouldn’t you feel lonely?”_

* * *

Jisung’s word had hung heavily in his mind throughout the rest of the school day. It had really made Felix think a bit more clearly from a new angle. 

Sitting through the rest of his classes, he had thought things over from the start. Seungmin, Felix had decided it was best to just call the ghost by name to make things less scary, had never exactly threatened him once and didn’t really look the part of “some dubious thing from hell that had come to slurp his soul out of his body like a strawberry milkshake” as Jeongin would put it. Rather, when Felix really took a moment to look at things without fear tinted lenses, Seungmin had seemed extremely “normal” for uhm a translucent boy and, like Jisung had suggested, looked kind of sad from the first time Felix had seen him in 205. And when they had come face to face in Felix’s bedroom that morning, Seungmin had looked _nervous_ of all things. Like what kind of being of terror just stands there and shyly twiddles their thumbs like some blushy anime girl? Seeing as spiders had for some reason been in his mind that day, he equated this weird situation to them. Maybe, just maybe, Seungmin the polaroid camera owning ghost was just as intimidated by Felix as Felix was of him. The young Australian ran that idea through his mind one last to make sure he had just heard himself correctly. Man, things were really getting weird here. As crazy as it seemed, he just hoped was right about this theory. He needed to eventually go into his room again after all.

They all met up at the gate before heading home to deeply discuss the usual matters: latest memes, plans to game together later, and what their next test would be. Felix looked around at everyone blissfully in conversation, hoping they would somehow find more things to talk about before he had to go home and face his demons alone. God he had a big hunch it wasn’t one but he still found himself hoping that it wasn’t a demon. Felix floundered through his thoughts once more, almost completely missing Changbin starting to dismiss himself from the group.

“Well, see you guys tomorrow then.” He said, coolly slipping his bag over one shoulder and making way to leave. The rest of the boys followed suit, zipping up jackets and exchanging cheerful goodbyes and “text you later”s.

“Wait!” They all turned quizzically to Felix who was just as surprised as they were to hear his voice, which sounded a bit embarrassingly desperate. He coughed, deepening his voice to try to mask whatever that sound that had just came out of his mouth was. “I was wondering if anyone wanted to come over for a bit. Y’know...just play games and stuff.”

They all looked amongst each other as if telepathically trying to figure out where Felix had been through the last 5 minutes of their conversation. His cheeks flushed, realizing he had clearly missed something and what was about to come. A string of rejections.

“I still have to go to work in half an hour so I can’t today.” Changbin responded, moving past Felix to be on his way. The others joined behind him, as if lining up blows for him. “Maybe Saturday though.”

“My mom is mad I came home late yesterday, so I have to go straight home now” Jeongin sullenly replied and headed out with his head hanging down. 

Finally, Jisung came over to a somber Felix, placed his hand on the worried boy’s shoulder for support, and gave him a smile. “I’ll totally come over and play games with you, dude…” Felix perked up with hope, he could almost see a chorus of angels coming down to sing in joy, but Jisung quickly opened his mouth again in order to beat that all back down. “ and, that’s what I would say if I wasn’t royally failing culinary arts right now and my parents weren’t threatening to kill me over it! See ya tomorrow!”

Felix stood in defeat as all of them ran off to continue on the rest of their day without him, leaving him behind to deal with whatever it was that had been brought onto him alone. He thought about how he was even going to get himself through the door once he was home, how he would face the ghost or worse...what if he had to _talk_ to it? But in the middle of all of that, Felix thought of one more unrelated thing. How does anyone fail culinary arts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gave me a lot of trouble, but finally got it done! Hope it was worth the struggle and somebody enjoys it. Please let me know if y'all did! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~ This is my first attempt at a chaptered fic and boy this is hard to write lmaoooo. Been sitting on this first chapter for months while slowly trying to figure out the whole plot and it is uh... definitely going. Already working on chapters 2 and 3, but I'm a slow writer with critically low levels of motivation lol so please bare with me dudes. If you would like to give me +1 motivation to write more then please leave a comment with your thoughts so far. Sorry for any mistakes. ;; Hope y'all will join me on this ride!


End file.
